Powerful Princess Tribe (Doll Line)
Powerful Princess Tribe is a Ever After High doll line that features the characters in new outfits. The line includes three dolls; Apple White, Holly O'Hair and Madeline Hatter, all of whom are to be released December 2016. No other dolls have been announced for this line. Fiction There is no fiction about the collection yet. Apple White PPT Apple II.jpg PPTDL Apple Back Full.jpg PPT Apple.jpg PPTDL Apple Face.jpg PPTDL Apple Neck.jpg PPTDL Apple Handbag.jpg PPTDL Apple Shoes.jpg Line: Powerful Princess Tribe Release Date: December 2016 Retail Price: $26.99. Hair and make-up: '''Yellow eyeshadow, blush, light pink lips. Blonde hair parted slightly from left and part of front hair is pulled back to a ponytail. '''Clothes: Golden neckpiece with ruffled collar that drops down to the chest, swirled edges and three holes on both sides and one in the middle. White bodice with shiny, golden print and white, large, open sleeves. Red, short skirt ruffled from waist attached to bodice. Red skirt with golden roses and leaves and black ruffle trimming on hem, knee high from front and full length on back. Molded, black stockings, golden quilted heels with black lacing and swirl decorations. Accessories: '''Golden headband with a golden crown and a red bow. Red apple earrings. Golden scepter with a crown on the top, a red apple handbag with gem decorations, a green leaf and a red chain with a loop as a strap. '''Extras: Doll comes with a Powerful Princess Club Card and a red ring with two roses for the owner. Holly O'Hair PPT Holly II.jpg PPT Holly.jpg PPTDL Holly Back.jpg PPTDL Holly Face.jpg PPTDL Holly Jewel.jpg PPTDL Holly Book.jpg PPTDL Holly Shoes.jpg Line: Powerful Princess Tribe Release Date: December 2016 Retail Price: $26.99. Hair and make-up: Strawberry blonde hair parted on right, from the left part of front hair makes a braid to the left. Dark purple eyeshadow around her eyes and tan to the brows, blush, pink lips. Clothes: Three big pink flowers around her neck attached to a golden chest piece that goes over her shoulders and down to her waist and is made from flowers, branches and leaves. Lilac bodice, short, purple tulle sleeves, purple skirt rounded in front and overlapping with golden trim in hem. Full length pink skirt with golden leaf and flower pattern and pink ruffled tulle trim. Pink molded leggings, purple shoes with white flowers in front on ankle strap, flower heels. Accessories: Golden comb and brush combined, golden book with EA logo, decorations and handle. Purple flower crown, pink flower earrings. Extras: ''' Translucent, violet flower ring for the owner, Powerful Princess Club card. Madeline Hatter PPT Maddie II.jpg PPT Maddie.jpg PPTDL Maddie Back.jpg PPTDL Maddie Face.jpg PPTDL Maddie Hatthing.jpg PPTDL Maddie handbag.jpg PPTDL Maddie Shoes.jpg '''Line: Powerful Princess Tribe Release Date: December 2016 Retail Price: $26.99. Hair and Make-up: Pink and lilac eyeshadow, blush, pink lips. Wavy turquoise and purple hair parted on left. Clothes: Blue and white striped bodice, purple tulle straps, purple skirt rounded from front and overlapping with golden leaf decoration and blue and white striped tulle ruffle trim. Full length blue skirt with shorter blue tulle on top with golden spots. Blue glowes with white ruffles. Pearly white, molded leggings with lace patterns, Golden shoes with strap on ankle and teacups heels. Accessories: Golden headband with golden top hat with pink bow from where tea related things fall down. Purple teapot handbag with a clock and a chain as a strap, blue tea spoon necklace, golden bow belt. Extras: White mouse (Earl Grey), blue flower ring for the owner and Powerful Princess Club card. Category:Doll Lines